


What Happens In Ravenscar...

by AceDhampir



Category: Constantine (TV), Criminal Minds: Suspect Behavior
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-12
Updated: 2015-05-12
Packaged: 2018-03-30 06:31:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 457
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3926401
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AceDhampir/pseuds/AceDhampir
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ghostantine wanted John and Mick meeting in Ravenscar. I delivered.</p>
            </blockquote>





	What Happens In Ravenscar...

He’s not real.

Not real. Not real. Not real. Not real. Not real. 

Plus, he’s blonde and looks like a wanker. Even has a different diagnosis, schizophrenia. Goes on and on about fucking ghosts and demons and whatever the fuck else he thinks is real. He scares Mick Rawson, honestly.

He’s here because his PTSD is too much to handle. He’s been with Jenna for so long, he’s been intruding on her and her husband, being a burden. She argues that’s not the case…but she did threaten him to get help. And what’s the best way to do that then check yourself into a Goddamn loony bin?

Well… also it was free. 

But that Constantine bastard…something’s wrong with him. He doesn’t have that crazy look the others do. He looks like he’s perfectly sane when he talks about a demon snatching up a little girl and how it felt to hold her disembodied arm in his hands. Group is basically him going on and bloody on all day about it. But at least it means the others wont make fun of Mick. He’s the only Welsher here, he feels awkward explaining that his only problem is how terrified he is of the dark and closed spaces. It’s silly, he thinks. 

The sniper is the only one who served here. John is…odd. He’s uncomfortable to be around but also fascinating as hell and sometimes he’s really not that bad, hell, he even bums Mick a few cigarettes from time to time. That is, until Huntoon caught him and John decided it was a good idea to burn the man’s face. Brilliant. 

John had nearly the same feelings as Mick, though he tended to treat the Welshman a little bit better than he him. Mick was the only one who was smart and didn’t bore him at group. War talk was fascinating, and at least his stories weren’t boring. And Mick smoked, so there was that chance that his sister or a friend, especially that handsome American one that came in from time to time, the one with the odd build and Asian eyes that were oddly bright green, would slip him a ciggy or two. He has a rather nice skin tone…

But besides that, he wasn’t bad. 

They usually stuck together, Mick still calling him a hallucination and thinking it’s impossible he could have a doppelganger, but of course John knew better. Besides, there’s been a few times contact’s been made, and maybe sometimes John like fucking with people, using a bit of magic to play with Mick’s head and make him think he wasn’t what he is.

But he has one friend. That’s a start. John needs to introduce Mick to Chas sometime.


End file.
